Spike the chips
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Traducción de un fanfic de Monkey and Cookee. Spiritshipping. Tenemos a Johan, Juudai, Fubuki, Ryo, Manjoume, Edo y una pijamada, una botella de tequila y varias frituras. ¿Cómo acabará todo? ¿Y por qué Manjoume quedó traumado después de esa noche?


**Notas: **Este fanfic NO me pertenece, el original es de Monkey and Cookee y ella amablemente me ha dejado traducirlo~

* * *

**Spike the chips.**

Una pijamada... Sí, suena un poco femenino, pero hey, Fubuki había querido una.

Era casi demasiado perfecto... El muchacho de veinte años de edad había invitado a un montón de chicas y a todos sus amigos, pero las chicas estaban fuera de la ciudad... Todas las 23 de ellas.

¿Y sus amigos? Algunos estaban enfermos o estaban fuera de la ciudad.

"¿Dónde está la comida?" Fue la primera cosa que Juudai preguntó al entrar a su casa.

"¿Es una pijamada y la primera cosa en la que piensas es comida?" Preguntó Fubuki, moviendo la cabeza.

Juudai asintió felizmente. "¡Yup!"

Johan apareció junto a él. "¿Dónde está la comida?"

Fubuki puso los ojos en blanco. "Ustedes dos."

Juudai lo miró. "Suenas como Ryo."

"¿Qué hay conmigo?"

Johan se rió. "Fubuki sonó igual que tú."

Ryo miró al castaño. "No."

Fubuki puso mala cara. "¡Oh, vamos, Ryo! ¡Puedo tener mis momentos!"

Ryo caminó hacia él, empujándolo al pasar por su lado en su camino a la habitación de invitados. "Me voy a la cama."

Johan y Juudai, quienes habían desaparecido en la cocina, asomaron sus cabezas hacia la sala de estar sólo para verlo llegar al pasillo.

Juudai lo llamó con la boca llena de Chips Ahoy. "¿Quéeee?"

Johan se tragó un bocado de Snickers antes de preguntar: "¿Ya? ¡Pero acabamos de llegar!"

"... Es una pijamada. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches." Ryo cerró la puerta.

"¿Y quién más viene?" Preguntó Johan, mirando como Juudai conseguía más galletas. Fubuki lo pensó un segundo. "No estoy seguro, quiero decir, sólo los chicos que invité vendrán. ¿Por qué? No me digan que ustedes también se van a dormir," se quejó Fubuki. "No, primero vamos a comer y luego iremos a dormir."

"¡Pero ése no es el punto de las pijamadas!"

Juudai parpadeó mientras se comía su galleta. "Pero creía que se dormía en las pijamadas."

Fubuki lo miró.

Johan caminó de regreso hacia la sala de estar, llevando consigo varias barras de Snickers y Hersheys' Cookies'n'cream al sofá, "No, Juudai, dormir fuera de casa es muy parecido a salir durante el día, excepto que es de noche en la casa de alguien... Donde puedes comer toda su comida, ver su televisión y arruinar su casa."

Fubuki palideció. "Bu-bueno, cuando lo pones de esa manera..."

Juudai se echó a reír mientras saltaba hacia el lado de Johan, poniendo tres cajas de Chips Ahoy, galletas y dos latas de Pringles en la mesa del café, "¡Vamos, Fubuki! No vamos a arruinar tu casa... Aunque podríamos comernos toda tu comida, creo."

Cuando el castaño más grande pareció a punto de llorar, Johan pensó que debía aclararlo, "No te preocupes, sólo serán tus galletas, papas y chocolates. Todo lo demás está seguro."

"De alguna manera, lo dudo..." Dijo Fubuki. "Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer?"

Fubuki se fijó en una botella en el mostrador. ¿Tequila? ¿Cuándo había conseguido una? Escondió una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"Comer." Respondieron ambos.

Fubuki agarró la botella, sabiendo que la necesitaría para no arrepentirse de haber invitado a Johan y Juudai a su casa. "Ok, y mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo... estaré justo ahí." Destapó la botella y fue a sentarse a un lugar cualquiera.

Juudai miró a Johan. "¿Entonces... ahora qué?"

Johan tomó una galleta y sonrió. "Ahora comemos en la casa de Fubuki."

Envolturas de barras de dulces y chocolates llenaban la mesa del café y el suelo enfrente del sofá de Fubuki, donde Johan y Juudai estaban sentados con dos contenedores de Pringles. Johan tomó la lata que estaban comiendo de Juudai y trató de meter su mano dentro para tomar algunas papas, pero se dio cuenta de que su mano era demasiado grande. Se quedó mirando hacia el tubo del bote y a su mano.

Juudai se rió y le quitó la lata, deslizando fácilmente su mano dentro de el y tomando las dos últimas papas que estallaron en su boca.

Johan entornó los ojos hacia él. "Eso es malo."

"Todo vale en la comida y la guerra." Puntualizó el castaño antes de tomar más Pringles.

El de cabellos azules sólo puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro; no podía estar enojado con su mejor amigo. Él tomó el otro recipiente y le quitó la envoltura plateada, sacando una papa para después comerla.

Juudai tomó dos más y las comió, entonces inclinó la cabeza. "Huh... Estoy sediento... Estas cosas son realmente saladas."

Johan asintió de acuerdo con él, poniendo la lata de pringles sobre la mesa del café mientras iban a echar un vistazo en la cocina.

Fubuki eligió ese momento para regresar a la sala de estar. Se tambaleó un poco, después de haber bebido tanto tequila de una sola vez.

"Huh... Pringles... ¡s-sabrán mucho mejor si les tiro un poco de edsto!" Dijo triunfante, rociando la botella de tequila encima.

Sorprendentemente, no se limitó a vaciar el resto del tequila en el contenedor. Él agitó suavemente la lata, mientras trataba de bañar todas las papas de tequila.

"¡Mejor que'l he-helado— Pringles bañadas de tequila!"

Sonrió a sí mismo mientras se pegaba unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de darse la vuelta y regresar al cuarto donde estaba antes.

Johan y Juudai regresaron a la habitación.

Johan miró a su alrededor buscando el contenedor de las Pringles. "¿Dónde está? Lo dejamos en la mesa, ¿no es así?"

Juudai tomó el contenedor que estaba en el sofá. "Supongo que lo movimos sin darnos cuenta."

Ambos, él y Johan tomaron algunas papas antes de llevarlas a su boca.

Juudai frunció el ceño por un momento, entrecerrando un ojo mientras miraba el tubo entre sus manos. "¿Qué demonios? Esto está empapado."

Johan se encogió de hombros, tomando otra. "Todavía son buenas."

El castaño estaba un poco receloso, pero eventualmente le dio hambre y continuó comiendo también.

Pasaron varios minutos y pronto las Pringles se convirtieron en unas cuantas. Juudai se tendió de espaldas en el sofá, con la cabeza colgando de uno de los brazos del sofá. Johan estaba sentado en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo.

Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas y también la nariz, además, sus movimientos eran lentos. El de cabellos azules le quitó el tubo a su amigo y forzó a su mano a entrar a él, sólo para que sus dedos chocaran contra el fondo metálico.

Cuando sacó su mano, sus dedos estaban ligeramente húmedos. Sus ojos verdes lo miraron por un momento antes de hablar. "Hey, Juudai, hay agua aquí..."

Juudai ladeó su cabeza con pereza hacia su izquierda, mirando a Johan con sus ojos marrones entrecerrados, "Ashí que por esho estaban tan húmedas..."

Johan asintió perezosamente.

Juudai le quitó el contenedor de las manos y miró hacia adentro, antes de llevarlo a sus labios y beber el 'agua.'

Johan hizo un mohín. "¡Yo me quería beber eso!"

Juudai tiró el contenedor a alguna parte detrás de él, sin darse cuenta de que Fubuki gritaba un: "¡Ow!"

Juudai miró a Johan. "Como dije... Todo es justo en la comida y los carros... No, espera, los bares. Sí, eso es."

Johan ladeó la cabeza un poco. "Eso no tiene sentido."

Juudai parpadeó un par de veces. "Entonces haz algo."

Johan pensó un segundo, sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero finalmente sonriendo dijo: "Ok."

Se levantó de su posición en el suelo y se puso sobre Juudai, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y presionar sus labios contra los otros, que estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Los ojos de color chocolate se cerraron instantáneamente, sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir un fuerte y necesitado gemido. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de los hombros del otro, sus manos se enterraron en el cabello azul de Johan.

Johan cogió su pierna izquierda y colocó su rodilla contra la parte trasera del sofá y en el otro lado de la pierna derecha Judai para que él pudiera sentarse a horcajadas con mayor comodidad. Su mano derecha se deslizó hasta la mejilla del castaño y la acarició suavemente, mientras la izquierda se deslizó a lo largo de la parte exterior de su playera negra.

"H-hnngh ..." Judai gimió cuando Johan retiró los labios de los suyos, que estaban hinchados de manera que pudiera besar y morder febrilmente su cuello, "A-ah!"

El de cabellos azules sonrió; el sonido que el otro estaba haciendo era demasiado adictivo... incluso con su mente confundida, no podía evitar pensar que era música para sus oídos.

Sus manos alcanzaron el borde de la playera de Judai y tiró hacia arriba, mientras el otro estaba sentado para que fuera más fácil sacarla. El mayor estaba a punto de atacar su cuello de nuevo, cuando las manos de Judai tiraron de su playera blanca hacia arriba con timidez. El rubor borracho en su cara se oscureció, mostrando su vergüenza. Johan simplemente sonrió en respuesta a su ternura antes de tirar de la camisa sobre su cabeza y arrojarla a un lado. Hizo que el otro se acostara en el sofá mientras él mismo se sentaba en la parte superior, tomando sus labios una vez más en un apasionado, descuidado y borracho beso.

Ryo sabía que se arrepentiría de dejar su habitación para ver qué demonios hacían Johan y Juudai porque estaban causando mucho ruido. No ayudó que una vez abrió la puerta de su habitación, Edo y Manjoume también decidieron hacer acto de presencia en la casa de Fubuki.

Hablando del castaño, ¿dónde estaba él? Ryo sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia adelante, entonces se detuvo al mismo tiempo que Manjoume y Edo cuando vieron lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala de estar.

"¡SANTO—!" Gritó Manjoume. Edo parecía sorprendido.

Johan y Juudai dejaron de besarse y miraron hacia los recién llegados. "¿Les importaría...?"

Ryo alzó una ceja. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Restos de papas, galletas y un borracho Fubuki yacían en el suelo. Esperen, ¿un borracho Fubuki? Ryo caminó hacia él y tomó la botella de tequila junto a él.

Estaba vacía. Ryo decidió tomar el contenedor de las Pringles y se dio cuenta de que olía a tequila.

"Johan, Juudai, ¿estuvieron comiendo Pringles?"

Johan suspiró pesadamente. "Sí... Estaban un poco húmedas, pero buenas. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo mal con ellas?"

Ryo miró a Juudai quien estaba mirándolo mal encarado por haber interrumpido su tiempo con Johan.

Edo miró su reloj. "Esperaba esto un poco más tarde en la pijamada. Esos dos trabajan muy rápido."

Manjoume parpadeó en señal de shock. "¿QUÉ? ¿Tú sabías?"

Edo lo miró. "Todo mundo lo hace, es tan obvio hasta para un tonto."

"¡HEY!"

Edo puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, esto sigue siendo una pijamada y se está haciendo tarde, así que me voy. Sólo vine aquí para deshacerme de mi trabajo. Nos vemos."

Y entonces fue hacia la habitación donde estaba Ryo. Y cerró la puerta.

"¡Yo estaba durmiendo ahí!" Lo llamó Ryo.

"¡Mala suerte!" Replicó Edo.

Ryo miró hacia abajo, al cuerpo de Fubuki. Supuso que perdería su tiempo tratando de mover a su amigo, así que decidió regresar a la habitación y pelear con Edo por ella.

Manjoume miró a los únicas dos personas que quedaban. "¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes dos!" Johan lo miró.

"¿Quieres unirte?"

"¡NOO!" Y Manjoume huyó lejos de ellos, decidiendo que no valía la pena quedarse por más tiempo.

Juudai se rió, sabiendo que Johan no lo decía en serio. Luego miró al muchacho. "¿Y dónde estábamos?"

Johan sonrió antes de inclinarse y besarlo. "Creo que estábamos justo aquí."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Me encantan este tipo de fanfics graciosos~ yo no soy buena para el humor así que no puedo hacer uno así de bueno, pero por suerte que Monkey escribió estas cosas tan divertidas~ Fubuki-san y sus ideas extrañas x'DDD, tenía que ser él x3 eso de las pringles con tequila ha de saber raro, a mi me gusta el tequila pero con refresco de toronja (heart), y luego, esos dos deben de tener muy poca resistencia al alcohol si se emborracharon con papitas x'DDDD assfa, luego lo de Manjoume gritando "Nooo!" no tiene precio x'DDD, fue tan x'DDD. Amé esta cosa~ incluso hasta la frase final "creo que nos quedamos aquí~" aww, me quedé con ganas de más (?, espero que Fubuki-san no se despierte x'DDD o se va a shockear peor que Manjoume x'DDDDD. Ok, ya mejor me voy x'DD, espero que les haya gustado~

Arriba los nuevos caps de: Amor: virtud?, I belong to you y Más que palabras por si quieren pasarse a leer~

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


End file.
